


Hail to the Queen

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha!Bokuto, Alpha!Daishou, Alpha!Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood, Depression, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Akaashi, Omega!Kenma, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: “It’s not okay, I don’t want you to leave, I don’t want you to risk your life for mine,”  Kenma cried, shaking hands reaching up, placing them on top of Kuroos', tears streaming down, he could feel their pup kicking, that only made him cry harder.  “I don’t want to be a single omega mother, I don’t want our pup to grow without a father,” he sobbed vision blurry from tears.





	Hail to the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricchan_Nikyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricchan_Nikyuu/gifts).



> MERRY X-MAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO MY BEST (BEST) FRIEND, I KNOW I HAVEN'T FINISHED YOUR OTHER GIFT nor have I finished any of my on going fics...BUT THIS YEAR WILL BE THE YEAR OF FINISHING ALL MY FICS.

“These past few weeks have been alarming to the kingdom of Nekoma, Nohebi’s threats have gone to war level crimes.”   
  
  
“Sending the pregnant queen a poison laced letter.”   
  
  
“A venomous snake.”   
  
  
“A ring with venom and hidden spikes under it.”   
  
  
“The push of the Nohebi knights closer to our border.”   
  
  
“We must push back, if it’s war they want, then war they will get.”   
  
  
The Nekoma council spoke to each other.  The queen looking around the table, one hand resting on his stomach.   
  
  
“We cannot go to war, my mate, the queen, will go into labor soon, a war could take months, I must be present of the birthing of our child,”  The queen’s knight spoke up, moving towards the table.   
  
  
“Kuroo Tetsurou, General of the Nekoma army, must serve his people first, Queen Kenma will birth the child with the Queen of Fukurodani by his side,” one of the council members spoke sternly.   
  
  
Kenma frowned his eyes settling on the council member across from him.  “Why will the Fukurodani Queen be coming here?” he asked, feeling his mates hand on his shoulder, eyes narrowing.   
  
  
“Fukurodani have been our Allies for ages, and have a bigger army than us and Noh--”   
  
  
“You sent them the war letter without my knowledge!”  Kuroo yelled his hand on the queen’s shoulder tightening before letting go, pointing at the council member.  “You are in no position to make war movements, I am the general, I as well as the Queen, are suppose to overlook such plans before being sent,” he snarled looking around the table.  “Write another letter, send it to Fukurodani, tell them the war will be held after the birth of my child!”   
  
  
“We cannot do that!  Fukurodani is already on the move with their Queen, the general with him as well as their army!”   
  
  
“This is treason!”   
  
  
“Kuro…” Kenma’s voice was soft, cutting through the yelling, his mate backing off, not realizing he was practically on top of the pregnant queen.  His eyes moved down, feeling a kick to his stomach causing him to flinch. “Nohebi doesn’t know of the attack?”   
  
  
“No, my Queen.”   
  
  
The Queen sat there as silence fell around the table.  “What are you planning?” he asked, eyes rising back up to the council.  “There’s a motive isn’t there? To not send a war letter to Nohebi, getting our largest allie to come, you’re planning to destroy Nohebi.”   
  
  
“They have been trying to murder you, my Queen, they have caused damage to your health, and strained your body, we cannot let them attack first while you are in labor.”   
  
  
“And what if they weren’t going to attack, Nekoma is not a violent kingdom, not once has Nekoma engaged in war and now you wish our warriors to shed blood on a kingdom for their meaningless threats?”  Kenma asked his voice growing harder, his hand clutching his stomach as the pup moved in him, pushing against his insides.   
  
  
“What has done is done, General Kuroo, I suggest you get the kingdom's men ready for war, Fukurodani will be here in two days.”   
  
  
The general froze, it took a week to travel between Nekoma and Fukurodani.  “When did you send that letter?” he asked, the council quiet as he moved past Kenma, his hand slamming down on the table, scaring those who seated, he could hear his mate gasp in shock.  Silence grew as Kuroo shoved the table, scooting it, hitting the council members on the other side of him and his mate before turning around. “I’m done,” he snarled walking towards the chamber door.   
  
  
Kenma frowned as he got up, ignoring the silent council member beside him offering to help.  His hand never leaving his large stomach, his red gown hanging loosely on his body, his new cleavage showing through the slit in the chest area of the gown.  He walked away from the table, his mate, his knight, waiting for him at the chamber door, opening it for him.   
  
  
He stared at his knights as the chamber door closed behind them.   
  
  
“We heard Kuroo yelling,” Taketora spoke, second in command knight of the Nekoma army, his gaze meeting Kuroo’s.    
  
  
“The council went behind Queen Kenma and mine's backs, they have sent an allied request for war with Nohebi, Fukurodani will be here in two days,”  Kuroo told the group quickly grabbing Kenma as he doubled over, hissing in pain from the pup moving inside him, he watched as Yaku rushed to his side, holding him from the other side.   
  
  
“I should take Queen Kenma back to his chambers, being so close to being in labor he shouldn’t be up moving around for long periods of time,”  Yaku told them feeling the Queen’s hand tighten around his own.   
  
  
“No, I need to speak to the knights,”  Kenma growned, the pup moving more frantic inside him before settling back down, causing cramps in his lower abdomen.     
  
  
“Yaku is right, you need to rest, I will meet you in your chamber tonight,”  The Nekoma general agreed, passing him gently to the smaller knight. “Lev will stay with you as well, guarding outside.”   
  
  
“I’ll do my best!” the tall knight yelled excitedly.  The queen frowning towards his mate as he was tugged away from the others

 

Kuroo frowned, knowing the Queen didn’t like to be left out of conversations, especially ones on the topic of war.  He wanted to know every detail. “To the training grounds, gether as many men as you can,” he ordered watching the knights leave, Taketora staying by his side.

 

“For the second time in Nekoma history we are going to war,”  Tora frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as they walked together down the hall.  “My grandfather’s have never served in a war, it’s rather terrifying to thank we will be heading into battle, we’ll have to see the terrified faces of children and omegas, I don’t think I can kill someone even if we are trained to kill and protect.”

 

“If it can be helped, I would like to keep casualties at a minimal, and take in the ones that live,”  Kuroo told the other knight, watching as young pups ran through the halls of the castle, laughing as they chased each other.  

 

“They will hate us, no one would want to live in the kingdom what destroyed their home.”

 

The general lowered his gaze to the ground.  “I know, I have...a plan, it won’t save lives, but it might help,” he told the other alpha as they went to the training grounds, other knights slowly coming to meet them, the ones that couldn’t make it would get told by others.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe the council went behind our backs, they know Kuroo should be here with you!” Yaku yelled, pacing the floor.  “You’re so close to labor and they want to send your mate out to war? This is ridiculous, I should go back in there and tell them my mind!”

 

Kenma watched the older omega move around the room as he laid on his bed, his heart squeezing at the thought.  “Akaashi will be here, Bokuto will be too, it’s already too late to stop this from happening,” his voice was quiet, placing his hand over his stomach, the pup kicking him.  He could feel the pups foot pressing up on his stomach making him groan. He was tired, his body was aching more than usual, the oncoming war strained his mind, the effects after the war will be even worse.

 

“My Queen...you’re crying,” the beta lowered his voice watching as the omega rose his hands to his face with a small hiccup.  “Everything will be fine, we’ll all handle the situation.”

 

“Nothing is fine, Kuro is leaving for war, we don’t even know who will return safely, what if he dies in battle, he’ll never see his pup, he won’t be here for the pup’s birth, we’ll have to pick up the pieces once the war is over, and I can’t do anything about the council, not in this state, survivors of the war will hate me,” the queen cried, clutching his pregnant stomach, he just wanted everything to be over with.

 

Yaku stood in front of the bed, his eyes moving to the floor.  “We’ll adapt,” he whispered moving to sit on the bed, placing his hand on top of the omega’s stomach, feeling the pup’s kick, his heart swelling.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean war.”

 

“Fukurodani is coming?”

 

“Isn’t an ambush a cheap trick.”

 

The knights spoke among themselves.  Kuroo stood, watching over them, none of them had ever been into battle, there was never a reason, everything was written in writing, a peace treaty between the kingdoms.  

 

“The younger knights aren’t going to make it,” Taketora whispered, looking towards the teenagers that sat in the group of knights.

 

“Many of us won’t,” Kuroo spoke back, voice low.  At least with Fukurodani on their side there should be less casualties, but their own men will be killed from an order not from the Queen himself.  

 

“Are you going to tell Bokuto about the situation?”

 

“I will, I will tell Queen Akaashi as well and hear their thoughts on the situation.”

 

“Why not overthrow the council?” The second in command asked, watching some of the knights pick up their swords, talking about training through the night time.

 

“It’s best not to while Kenma is in such a vulnerable state...it’s too much strain on him to take the council in front of him, and then he would have to make another council,”  Kuroo sighed shaking his head. He will have to face his mate tonight, he could feel the stress of the omega from here, barely, but it was there. “We should train too.”

 

The two knights moved, taking their own swords.

 

“Is Kenma okay?  I know for a while the pup was really hurting him,” Taketora asked as their swords clashed together.

 

“Yeah, the pups been getting more and more active, apparently it’s been shifting inside him, preparing for birth,”  Kuroo told him as the swords bounced off each other, dodging a stomach attack from the younger, using his arm amor to push the sword down, kicking the second in command in the stomach causing him to stumble back.

 

“I’m sure the pup is going to be like you then, probably a strong alpha,” the beta chuckled as their swords met again.

 

“You think?  I wish I would be here when the pup will be born.”

 

“The pup will be waiting with you along side Kenma for your return.”

 

Kuroo smiled, his heart feeling a little more at ease.  The chances of them losing and him dying were slim, especially with  Fukurodani coming to help. When he comes back, he’ll be greeted by Kenma running into his arms, his pup in his hands.  They’ll be a happy family together.

 

Together.

 

* * *

 

Kenma was asleep when the sound of his chamber door opening woke him.  He groaned, slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes as his mate walked in. “Kuro,” his voice was quiet, it held his tiredness in it as his eyes slowly focused on the knight closing the door gently.  “Where were you?”

 

“We were training...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Kuroo whispered, removing the sash across his chest, his wrist armor following it as he set them neatly on the ground.  His skirt was next, leaving him in black shorts, his eyes meeting his pregnant mates. His eyes traveled from his tired face, to the belly under the blanket. He nearly purred, stalking over to the bed, climbing over the omega, pushing him to his back.  “You look beautiful,” he whispered his eyes lingering on the breast the queen had grown, fully aware the milk produced for their pup, he wished his breast would be permanent, but once he stopped producing and run out of milk they would be small again, but not like they originally were.  “Beautiful.”

 

“Kuro,” Kenma frowned, lifting his hand as the alpha caught it with his own.  “I can’t allow the war to happen, when Fukurodani comes, I’m going to send them away, I don’t want blood on Nekoma’s hands,” he told the general as he kissed his palm, sharp hazel eyes looking down at him.

 

“I disagree...I thought about the council while training, Nohebi has been trying to silently kill you and our child, I don’t think we should attack, but put pressure on the kingdom, maybe send over some fire arrows, it would be the least harmful with the biggest impact, they send letters, we send an army,”  The Alpha spoke softer, squeezing his omega’s hand.

 

“I would rather us not step foot near Nohebi,” The queen replied back, his eyes heavy lidded as his mate released his hand.  He felt Kuroo move, his rough hands holding the sides of his face, thumbs stroking just under his eyes. “I don’t want you to go, this isn’t an order made by me, I demand you not to go,” he was trying to be firm, but his voice came out soft as the alpha leaned closer, kissing him on the lips.  Kenma moved, wrapping his arms around his neck, hand tight in his hair. He pulled his mate closer, more eager as he bit Kuroo’s lower lip, the alpha opening his mouth his omega. 

 

The omega was desperate, pulling the alpha’s hair.  He could feel Kuroo moving one hand beside him, keeping him steady, his other hand going to his stomach, rubbing it gently.

 

“You’re so close to birth, but yet here you are, eager to be fucked,”  Kuroo growled lowly, pulling back from Kenma’s kisses, he leaned up, pushing the blanket down his mates body, exposing his chest fully, his stomach in clear view, panties holding his hard cock.  

 

“Please, one more time,”  Kenma was panting, spreading his thighs.

 

“What would the kingdom think if they saw you right now, on your back, legs spread, so open for me,” the alpha smirked, leaning back down he nudged Kenma’s jaw, the omega lifting it, exposing his neck to him.  “You radiate beauty,” he groaned, smelling the sweet pheromones coming from the pregnant omega. He licked at the soft skin, nipping lightly as he trailed the kisses down his neck, meeting their bond mark. He paused there, kissing it, he wasn’t going to bite it, no, not yet.  

 

Kuroo moved lower on the queen’s sensitive neck, biting his collarbone as his hand resting on the large belly moved to one of his breasts.  He smiled hearing the soft gasp from his omega as he gave it a squeeze, humming as he felt a small stream of milk touch his skin. They had heard from other mothers that releasing some of the milk gave relief to the pregnant omegas.  He remembered the first time he made Kenma lactate, the omega was too embarrassed to continue. The next night Kuroo made him leak again, braver he had leaned down, licking the milk what had escaped, enjoying the sweet taste of his omega.  He remembered getting lost in his alpha senses, latching himself on Kenma’s nipple, draining him on one side before draining the other, the sigh of relief from the omega had him repeating the action whenever the queen started feeling sore.

 

“You can’t, not tonight,”  Kenma whispered, stopping his mate, hearing the low growl but the alpha moved his hand from the breast, instead dragging his tongue up the small stream what had leaked, his eyes looking up at him.  The queen could see the lust in Kuroo’s eyes, a challenge as his tongue lingered on his nipple. Raising his head Kenma bared his teeth, the alpha snarling at him before backing off, nuzzling his face into the omega’s pregnant belly.

 

Kuroo could feel the pup’s kicks against his face.  Soon. Soon he would be holding their pup. “Kuro,” he heard the queen groan as he placed a kiss on the swollen stomach, tracing his lips down to the strained panties.  This was going to be their last time before he is forced into battle, he wanted to make sure his mate was satisfied. 

 

He moved the omega’s panties, ripping the thin fabric, hearing a noise of protest until he licked a long strip from the base of his mate’s cock to the leaking tip.  His lips pulling back into a grin hearing the small noise of pleasure coming from the younger. He felt the bed shift knowing Kenma had placed his hand over his mouth to muffle himself.  

 

Kuroo hummed, taking the tip into his mouth, sucking the pre-cum out of him, swerling his tongue around the head of the queen’s cock.  He could feel his legs strain as he took him fully into his mouth easily. He hummed, his throat vibrating around Kenma, taken back by surprise when the younger jerked his hips up.  He moved his hands to the omega’s hips, holding him to the bed. He let out a low growl as Kenma tried to move his hips again, a hand coming down, just barely reaching the tips of his hair from over his belly.  

 

“Kuro,” the alpha heard his mate moan desperately, knowing full well that he wanted him to stop what he was doing, but this night was about the omega, he wanted him to orgasm tonight twice.  Kuroo ignored the harsh pull on his hair as he forced his head all the way down on Kenma’s cock, sucking on it as the younger’s legs bent and warm spurts of cum entered his mouth and throat. He groaned, swallowing all of his lovers cum before slowly popping off the cock, his lips slightly puffy, spit covering them as he leaned up, wiping the spit from his mouth.  His eyes filled with lust, watching the omega pant under him. 

 

“What am I?” Kuroo asked, voice low, his hand trailing to the omega’s hole, feeling the slickness there.

 

“My mate,” Kenma’s breath coming in soft pants, his hair messily on the bed.

 

“And?”

 

“My Alpha.”

 

The knight growled, slipping in two fingers at once.  “I’m going to fuck you tonight, I’ll make it a night you won’t forget,” his canine teeth extending as he watched the queen reach for him, for something to grab onto as he thrusted his fingers harder, faster, into his wet hole.  He watched the omega’s back arch in pleasure as he added a third finger, his thrusts not slowing down. “Come on, I know you can do it a second time, and then you will come a third time, I’m going to make you tired tonight,” Kuroo purred his other hand wrapping around Kenma’s hard weeping cock.  He stroked it in time with his finger’s his eyes focused on his mate’s face, listening to the male spill words of pleas, his body twitching as his eyes rolled back, cum spilling on his stomach, his slick coating the alpha’s hand.

 

Kuroo stared down at his mate, looking at his tired eyes, his own cock straining, aching for release.  “One more, can you cum one more time?” he asked leaning over the queen being minful of his dirty hands as he kissed him on the lips, pulling back up.  “Kenma?”

 

“One more,” Kenma breathed out, his eyes wet with unshed tears as he reached up, touching his mate’s face.  “One more,” he repeated, dropping his hand when the alpha pulled back, hands on his thighs, spreading his legs more.  He kept his eyes on Kuroo’s face, locking eyes as he felt the alpha’s dick enter him, he watched the pleasure forming on the knights face.  

 

The queen laid there, moaning softly, tiredly as his mate’s dick moved in him a steady rhythm.  His eye’s never once leaving the alpha’s face, he watched as it twisted into pleasure as he tightened around the cock.  He felt his thrusts grow stronger, one particular thrust hitting his prostate, sensitive pleasure shooting up his body. He could tell the alpha realized he had found the sport as he angled his thrusts, snapping his hips directly into his prostate.  

 

Kenma’s breathing was fast, his cock painfully hard as he reached for Kuroo, it was starting to hurt with how sensitive he was after his last two orgasms.  The alpha leaned closer to him, his hands grabbing onto his face feeling his knot forming in him, locking them in place as Kuroo moved his head down out of his hands.  He felt the older’s lips on his throat before teeth sunk in, reclaiming their mating mark as Kenma’s third orgasm washed over him. 

 

He held onto his mate tighter, wrapping his arms over his neck, tears spilling.  He didn’t want him to go into war. He didn’t want him to kill others. He didn’t want to be hurt.  He didn’t want him to die. He hiccupped, breath shaking before letting out a sob, gaining the alpha’s attention as he pulled back in concern.

 

“Kenma, what’s wrong?” Kuroo asked concern on his face as he took the omega’s face into hands, wiping the large tears falling.  “Kenma, calm down, it’s okay,” he whispered seeing the omega shake.

 

“It’s not okay, I don’t want you to leave, I don’t want you to risk your life for mine,”  Kenma cried, shaking hands reaching up, placing them on top of Kuroo’s, tears streaming down, he could feel their pup kicking, that only made him cry harder.  “I don’t want to be a single omega mother, I don’t want our pup to grow without a father,” he sobbed vision blurry from tears. 

 

The alpha sighed, his chest tightening seeing his omega, the queen, like this.  Slowly he slid his cock free from inside the omega allowing him to move closer, being mindful of his pregnant belly.  “I’m not going to leave you alone with our pup, I have no intentions of dying, not when I have a family waiting for me here,” he spoke softly as the queen shook his head.  “I love you,” he added moving his hands, twisting them so they were holding Kenma’s placing them beside his head. “I love you, and I will be back, and when I’m back, I won’t leave.”

 

Kenma hiccuped, watching as Kuroo leaned down, kissing him harder, firmer before pulling away.  “Don’t leave me,” his voice was heartbreaking quiet trying to hang onto the alpha but he slipped away from his grasp.

 

“I’m coming back, I need to get a wet rag and clean us off, I’ll be right back,” the alpha assured him before putting his skirt only back on, leaving the chamber.

 

The queen moved to his side, hands on his stomach as he cried, an uncomfortable pain in his stomach, ignoring it as he closed his tired eyes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


End file.
